Blog użytkownika:Czkawka986687/W Niebezpieczeństwie
Będe rzadko wchodził z powodu szkoły wiec jak narazie zawieszam bloga. :( (hug) dla tych kturzy czytali to badziewie Skoro tu zajrzałeś/łaś to proszę o pozostawienie komentarza SZCZEREGO, chce znać pozytywne ale i te negatywne bo jeśli coś pisze coś pisze to naturalną koleją rzeczy jest fakt że pragne wiedzieć co robie ŹLE więc prosze o SZCZEROŚĆ ''' Rozdział 1 ' Gorgoth siedział na zimnym kamiennym więziennym łóżku, a przez okno celi wlatywały pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Po policzkach młodzieńca popłynęły pierwsze w tym roku łzy. Był szkolony do tego, by nie płakać, ale to było ponad jego siły. Wschód wiedział, co to oznacza - nowe próby wydobycia z niego informacji i kolejny dzień z dala od przyjaciół: Etharda, Elaine, Marion, Lorna, i Elizabeth. Elizabeth … tak to właśnie za nią najbardziej tęsknił. Za jej pięknym szczerym uśmiechem, który jak mawiają pojawiał się, gdy on był w pobliżu, głosem, który go rozpromieniał, za tym że zawsze mówiła, to co myśli i za jej pięknymi, ciemnymi włosami. " Dość, dość ty jesteś w celi daleko od niej, ile już minęło czasu? Tak minęło sporo czasu od kiedy tu siedzisz, ale to nic, uda ci się jakoś uciec albo zginiesz, zatem musisz spróbować" - pomyślał Gorgoth Więzień usłyszał, jak w drzwiach przekręca się zamek. W następnej chwili jego oczom ukazał się ogromny wojownik z toporem i tarczą. Był on zwykłym strażnikiem, więc nie miał nic do Gorgotha. Czasami nawet zdarzało się, że Tobalt rozmawiał , z nim nawet o stosunkach i intrygach w zamku. Strażnik przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć , albowiem nigdy nie widział, by Gorgoth uronił choć jedną łzę podczas tortur doznawanych na oczach dworzan. - Coś się stało Gorgoth? - spytał Tobalt, jednocześnie przemierzając cele, by w końcu usiąść na twardym marmurze . Młodzieniec przez chwilę, ale tylko chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć o wszystkim znajomemu. Nie wiedział, jakby zareagował. W końcu i tak był więźniem, a on strażnikiem, więc postanowił go okłamać - Nic się nie stało a czemu się pytasz? - A niech zgadnę znowu zaprowadzisz mnie do naszego wspólnego przyjaciela?! - zapytał, a rac Tobalt zadziwił się reakcją na jego pytanie bo było ono zadane jedynie z troski o więźnia to też w jego oczał pojawiło się jakby zdziwienie co spostrzegł młodzieniec - no co tak stoisz idziemy tam czy nie??!!!!! - wykrzyknął jednocześnie dając znak że udaje bardzo lubił Tobalta i nie chciał by przez niego ten rosły wojownik miał problemy 30 -letni Veagir spojrzał w stronę okna przez które było widać teraz piękną zieleń zamkowego ogrodu. Zadziwiające że z odległości ponad stu metrów jego bystre oko spostrzegło ptaka na drzewie. Tobalt zastanawiał się nad tym co się dzieje, nie znał znaków którymi posługują się wierzący w stare bujdy o smokach dosiadanych przez ludzi, nie znał ich bowiem czasy ogromnych przerażających gadów minęły najpewniej bezpowrotnie, w królestwie Veagirów wedłóg starych legend żył kiedyś człowiek który wytresował najgroźniejszego ze smoków, jednak Tobalt nie wierzył w to by dało się wytresować coś co nie istnieje wiec czasem zastanawiał się czy Gorgoth nie jest chory psychicznie. Po chwili wojownik zorientował się że ktoś się na niego patrzy odwrócił się powoli,by nie dać oznak że się czegoś obawia i jego oczom ukazał się człowiek niski i słaby, przystrojony w czarną szatę jaką ubierali ci który próbują zabawić się w sztukę czarnoksiężnika jego czarne jak smoła oczy pokazywały pogardę i nienawiść do obu , więźnia i strażnika, jego włosy byłły koloru sadzy i co było dziwne dla ludzi z rodzin książęcych bądź po prostu szlachty miał on okropnie tłuste włosy jakby nie mył się od co najmniej miesiąca człowiek ten podrapał się po swoim policzku , jeśli sądząc po wyglądzie miał ok 20 lat bowiem posiadał twarz młodzika, miał zarost taki jakby golił się za pomocą noża. Tobalt rozpoznał go był to pan zamku w którym był strażnikiem a na imię miał Orman. ************* - Piękny dzionek nieprawdasz? - spytała ciemnowłosa kobieta Konik tylko zarżał cichutko, czasami Elizabeth żałowała że nie rozumie końskiego ale była pewna że Szpon się z nią zgodził, ach ile to czasu minęło od kiedy mogła podziwiać uśmiech swojego przyjaciela , przyjaciela a może coś więcej bardzo jej go brakuje powinien powrócić dawno temu a tym czasem minął rok i po Gorgothu ( nwm jak odmienić w komach podajcie właściwą odmianene ) ani śladu. Według wyznawców kultu prastarego smoka Ragnaka jej przyjaciel musi być od dawna martwy skoro ich bóg nie daje żadnych znaków że boski posłaniec przeżył. Tak według wyznawców jest uważany za umarłego ale jednak ona wyczuwała że ON żyje i że za niedługo stanie się coś co zmieni sytuacje w Veagirii na gorszą. Młoda kobieta powoli wstała otrzepujac się z plażowego piasku który był wyjątkowo uciążliwy ale jednak przypominał o beztroskich chwilach spędzonych w towarzystwie starych druchów, czasami Elizabeth żałowała wyboru jakiego dokonała wydając w ręce agresorów z północnych stepów swoich przyjaciół ,dala by wszystko by móc zmienić przeszłość, być może gdyby był przy niej jej najlepszy z najlepszych znajomych dokonałaby innego wyboru i nie została sama , całkowicie sama. -Zadziwiające jak człowiek się zmienia gdy nie ma przyjaciół lub kogoś , kogokolwiek - stwierdziła łowczyni podnosząc łuk z piasku, konik popatrzył na nią tak jakby wiedział co oznacza być samym jak palec na tym świecie. Po tym jak podniosła łuk , który nie wiedzieć czemu znajdował się na piasku zawiesiła śmiercionosną broń na ramie i wskoczyła na swego lub raczej Gorgotha pięknego wierzchowca. Po chwili konik zaczął biec po miękkim piasku , ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Elizabeth ostatni raz odwróciła się w stronę swojego ukochanego morza. " Żegnaj, być może kiedyś jeszcze wrócę " - Powiedziała a raczej pomyślała. Tak oto córka wielkiego barona odeszła w poszukiwaniu czegoś lub kogoś, gdyż zrozumiała że nie może żyć z tak ogromnym poczuciem winy. Ostatni raz obejrzała się w stronę domu kiedy Szpon wbiegał do ciemnego sosnowego lasu. Nie widziałam jednak że całe zajście widziały dwie osoby , pierwszą z osób był jeden ze strażników w zamku Harrison a drugą istota owiana legendą, bowiem jak głosi legenda przy końcu ery budzą się istoty pradawne. ********** Baron Ester siedział na swym „tronie”. Czterdziestoletni czarnowłosy męzczyzna o oczach brązowych jak piękne kasztany spadające w słoneczny jesienny dzień. pomimo wieku i doświadczeń jakich doznał nadal był bardzo pociągajacy. Jego 3 dniowy zarost powodował że Lady Anel pomimo jej sławy z uwodzenia męzczyzn nadal była mu wierna. Pan zamku Harrison spojrzał w stronę swojej małżonki, która aktualnie zabawiała gości. Jej piękność wprost oświetlała sale Ludzie promienieli na widok pięknej i taktownej damy, pięknej bowiem miala doskonało figurę, długie włosy koloru rudo- brązowego pięknie opadały jej na ramiona, niebieskie oczy zauraczały prawie każdego zwłaszcza męzczyzn, dlatego była idealna. Jej umiejętności sprawiały że każde słowo wypuszczone z jej ust było rozchwytywane , ludzie słuchali jej i przyznawali racje nawet wtedy gdy ona sama nie była pewna tego co mówi, jest kobietą IDEALNĄ. Ester uśmiechnoł się patrząc na swą małżonkę, był pewien o czym rozprawiali jego i jej goście, wiedział doskonale że naśmiewają się z wyznawców smoczego kultu do jakiego niestety dołączyła jego młoda córka Elizabeth i ten jej kochaś Gorgoth jeden z płatnych zabójców. Nagle do komnaty wpadł jeden z jego zaufanych zbrojnych, w ręce trzymał zakrwawiony miecz z jego piersi powoli sączyła się jasna krew, Treidan powolnym i chwiejnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę "tronu" Estera, damy zakryły twarze swymi dłońmi by nie ogladać tego makabrycznego widoku. Za Treidanem ciągneła się czerwona linia na podłodze wiedział że umiera więc nie miał nic do stracenia,musiał powiedzoeć co się stało. Gdy mężny wojownik był w połowie drogi do Estera, nakazał on by jego ludzie pomogli swemu przyjacielowi i zatrzymali go. Po chwili baron klęczał przy swym wiernym słudze, trzymał go za rękę i prosił by dał rade, jednak człowiek na którym zawsze mógł polegać nie odezwał się więcej, przed swą tragiczna śmiercią zdążył wypowiedzieć jedno zdanie : " Żegnaj na zawsze przyjacielu, musis musi mu ". Jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć. ********** Mineły dwa dni od śmierci Treidana, niestety wraz z tragiczną śmiercią wojownika, dowiedziano się o ucieczce pięknej i drapieżnej Elizabeth,baron był w brdzo podłym nastroju bowiem gdy uzdrowiciele zajeli się ciałem rycerza ,odkryli że rana jakiej doznał nie była śmiertelna ale zabiła go jedna z rzadkich trucizn w dodatku jego córka taką truciznę produkowałabyło to coś co bardzo mogło zaszkodzić reputacji jego rodu toteż wielmoża postanowił wysłać kogoś by sprawdził kto rozpowiada plotki jakoby jego własna następczyni miała dokonać takiego zdradzieckiego czynu, Na pogrzebie sługi na zamku, pojawili się wszyscy jego przyjaciele którzy byli liczni, jasnowłosy ,silny i rozważny wojak został pogrzebany w grobowcó rodziny Harrisonów, kiedy Treidana grzebano bezpowrotnie w miejscu ostatniego spoczynkó , większość mężów wbiła swą broń w ziemię by oddać hołd zmarłemu,ci którzy nie posiadali broni białej modlili się jednak największe wrażenie zrobił na zwykłych chłopach pokaz łuczniczy ,wszystkie damy płakały, szlochała nawet potrafiąca ukryć swoje uczucia Lady Anel, jednak po ucieczce córli i śmierci przyjaciela coś w niej pękło. Mąż objął ją swym silnym ramieniem chciał ją pocieszyć jednak nie wiedział w jaki sposób, postanowił więc z nią porozmawiać. -Anel kochana wiem jak ci trudno, straciłaś przyjaciela ja zresztą też ale to naturalna kolej rzeczy- ostatnie słowa wypowiedział powoli obserwując reakcje swej ukochanej. Ta jednak tylko posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie. - Nie zapominaj że nasza jedyna córka zagineła gdzieś i nie, nie , poprostu nie wiemy co się z nią dzieje. Małżonka wielmoży sięgneła do swego płaszcza by wyciągnąć z niego chustę do nosa jednocześnie patrząc na swego kochanego męża , jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu nie wyciągneła chusty lecz list ale nie zwykły , był to list opatrzony królewską pieczęciom. Po chwili włożyła list do płaszcza ze skóry,postanowiła przeczytać go w samotności bowiem nie wiedziała jakie treści się w nim znajdują. W pewnym momencie miała wrażenie że ktoś lub coś ją obserwuje, nie wiedziała co sie tak naprawde dzieje, przestraszyła się że czeka ją ten sam los co Treidana+ jasne miała cały zamek do dyspozycji wystarczałoby że tylko powiedziała a wszyscy klękali przed nią ale jej na tym niezzależy. Przestraszona kobieta nie dawała oznak swych odczuć jednak w mroku jaki teraz panował piękne i okrutne gadzie oko zobaczyło ten strach ogarniający jej ciało, "pora prystąpić do działania " - pomyślała bestia. ********** Piękna kobieta siedziała na swym łóżku które zostało okryte aksamitem, odesłała służbe, jej mąż wyruszył na polowanie. Została sama w swej pęknej komnacie , sięgneła po złoty puchar jednocześnie lewą ręką wyciągając z płaszcza list. Była kochanka króla nie była pewna czy chce przeczytać ten list ale jeśli jest tam coś ważnego, Po chwili głębokiego zamyślenia przedstawicielka słóżb dyplomatycznych, napiła się " Przerzeracza Gardła " jest to bardzo mocny alkochol produkowany w kraju z którym aktualnie Veagiria była w dobrych stosunkach. Lady Anel odstawiła puchar z alkocholem i powoli otworzyła list otrzymany z niewiadomego źródła. Kiedy czytała pierwsze linijki już domyślała sie o co chodzi : ''Kochana Anel wiem nie powinienem tak się do ciebie zwracać ale darujmy sobie te całe tytuły i etykiete. Chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc przez wzgląd na dawne czasy, czasy w których razem z naszymi zmarłymi już przyjaciułmi podróżowaliśmy po świecie incognito. Pamietasz naszą podróż do Północnych krajów. Podejrzewam że pamietasz też rozmowe z pewnym " Świrem " dawniej myślałem że to psychol ale to co on powiedział jakby się dzieje trace władze, co dziwne giną moi wrogowie i przyjaciele jakby coś z zewnątrz próbowało osłabić nasz kraj, nie rozumiem wielu zdażeń nie jestem już taki młody i nie umiem tak dobrze wywijać mieczem, dlatego proszę cię o pomoc. Przyjeć do stolicy i zaopiekuj się moją córką ona jest jeszcze zbyt młoda. Kiedy ja umre nie wiem czy moja mała będzie gotowa do objęcia tronu wiec prosze znowu ze względu na naszą przyjaźń stań sie doradcą mojej pierworodnej. List dostarczy tajemny posłaniec , pamiętaj że zawsze będziemy przyjaciułmi pomimo tego co kiedyś zaszło Najwyższy Pan Królestwa Veagiri. Syn Pierworodny Byłego Władcy. Przyjaciel pomimo tylu kłótni i niezgód między nami Po przeczytaniu dokumentu małżonka wielmoży, wstała z łoża wypuszczając z ręki list podeszła do okna niebo chyliło się ku zachodowi, widziała piękne chmury które pod wpływem zachodzącego słońca stały się purpurowe. Po kilku godzinach podjeła decyzje. ********** Mineły dwa dni od kiedy Baron Orman, spotkał się ze strażnikiem Tobaltem i Gorgothem, w swojej komnacie dla Gorgotha powód dla jakiego miał iść za wielmożom był bardzo dziwny bowiem wyznawca smoczego kultu został wypuszczony na wolność co było niesamowite biorąc pod uwagę że odzykskał uzbrojenie i mógł wybrać sobie konia. Oczywiście wybrał swojego kochanego szybkiego jak strzała Roriego ( nie nie ma to niec wspulnego z rorym z wiki) - po czy wsiadł na swego czarnego jak smoła konia i pognał galopem z zamku przez wioski do najbliższej puszczy. - Co koniku? - spytał cicho Gorgoth bowiem koń zatrzepotał uszami -No pewnie ty nie umiesz mówić Rori ale uspokuj się - Po tych słowach pogłaskał konika po głowie. Młody zabójca szukał miejsca na obóz, jednak nigdzie nie umiał nic znaleść a dzień powoli się kończył. Po pewnym czasie jazdy na swym wiernym rumaku, wyznawca gadów wyjechał z puszczy, było już całkiem ciemno wiec łatwo mógł dotrzec ludzi zgromadzonych , wokół ogniska które paliło sie pośrodku wioski, wioska ta znajdowała się po prawej stronie. Gorgoth postanowił zapoznać się z mieszkańcami malutkiej osady. Konik odrazu poczuł co chce uczynić jego pan dlatego sam skręcił w prawo ,. Kilka minut później młodzieniec przekroczył drewnianą palisadę. W tym samym momencie chłopi jednoczesnie zerwali się z ław , sięgając po broń jeden majak ł łuk inny miecz lecz większość drobne i krutkie sztylety. Gorgoth zastanawiał się czy dobrze zrobił lecz nie było już wyjscia z tej sytuacji bowiem mężni farmerzy otoczyli jego i jego konia. -Czego chcesz od nas ? - spytał chłop z łukiem właściwie to nie chłop bowiem posiadał łuk i strzały. Był ubrany w kolczuge i spodnie kolcze. Gorgoth nie mugł ujżeć jego twarzy bowiem zakrywała ją przyłbica. - Niczego od was nie chce prosiłbym tylko o możliwość przenocowania tutaj kilka nocy - Powiedział morderca. - Niczego nie chcesz mam rozumieć tak bo uwierze , odejć stąd a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda - Odpowiedział strzelec czemu towarzyszył zgodny pomruk gniewnej chołoty. - Tak masz w to uwierzyć bo jak nie - w tym momencie Gorgoth wskazał na swój krótki miecz. Pośród hołoty lub raczej bandytów - znowu przeszedł gniewny pomruk jednak żaden nie próbował go za te słowa zabić lub chociażby ugodzić. Wiedzieli że ów mężczyzna mógłby zabić kilku z nich nim padłby na ziemie pchnięty jednym ze śmiercionośnych sztyletów. - Tego już za wiele będziesz grozić mi Mi na mojej własnej ziemi!!!!! Ty mała szumowino ty rycerzyku ty choć złaś z konia zabawimy sie na parterzę- Miron po tym co pokazał płatny morderca stracił panowanie nad sobą i szybkim ruchem zdjął przy£bice rzucając ją o ziemie. Przez chwile nic sie nie działo bandyci byli zaskoczeni , bo nik jak dotąd nie wyprowadził.Mirona z równowagi jednak faktem jest że nikt takiej okazji nie miał bo zwykle od razu brano się za krwawą jatke. Stali tak z kilka minut nic nie mówiąc i nie robiąc a Mirona i Gorgotha ogarniał coraz większy gniew i niepokój bowiem oboje mieli kamienne twarze a z ich oczy biła pewność siebie. Nagle Miron zdjął łuk z ramienia i w jednej sekundzie założył strzałę, puścił cięciwę i czekał by śmiercionośna strzała o czerwonych piurach wbiła się w pierś nieznajomego . jednak ku zaskoczeniu bandyty pocisk został odbity i przecięty na pół przez krótki miecz wroga. Gdy Miron spojrzał w oczy osoby którą usiłował uśmiercić zobaczył nienawiść pomieszaną z pogardą. Chociaż nie to była sama pogarda co dla.Mirona było nie do przebaczenia bo jak ktoś taki może uznawać się za wyższego od niego ? Przecież to on prowadził do boju bande rozbujników do walki z królewskimi karawanami tak to on jest tym słynnym w całej Veagiri banitą i dezerterem. - Brawo brawo nieźle , od dobrych kilku lat nie widziałem by ktoś odbił i przepołowił strzałę w locie, tą sztukę znają tylko nieliczni Veagirovie doprawdy niesamowite - powiedział ktoś z prawej toteż Gorgoth i reszto obrucili się w stronę głosu. To tak zabawmy sie kto zgadnie jaka osoba wypowiedziała ostatnią kwestje dostaje dedyka:D kochani tak zapowiadało sie od kilku dni i niestety sie spełniło nie dawałem nexsta bo sie uczyłem a dzisiaj wstaje głowa boli,katar i co tam może jeszcze być wiec jak dzisiaj miał by' nexst to go nie będzie - 8.04.15 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach